Combat (old)
Combat is a core component of Pawn and the primary means of gaining EXP. The basic idea and actions available are constant, but the nature of combat can change depending on whether one is fighting a non-player or another player. Overview Combat actions primarily make use of the 6-sided die. While non-combat posts may include as much or as little detail as desired, combat actions are clearly defined for the sake of simplicity and structure. Fights are handled on a round-by-round basis, and opponent actions are determined simultaneously. A fight continues until the opponent is defeated, either by depleting their HP to zero, or causing them to flee. Each round of combat, a number of 6-sided dice are rolled depending on the type of combat; the specifics are listed in their sections below. The first die in a round is always the posting player's roll bonus. On a 1, the selected action fails. Otherwise, the number rolled is added to the result, empowering the action. Regardless of combat type, the player selects from any available action when posting. See the actions section below for a list of potential choices. Basic Actions These are standard combat actions and can be taken by anyone without any special prerequisites. 'Attack' For a regular attack, add your Damage stat and your roll bonus to determine damage done. 'Plunge' This is similar to a normal attack, but it consumes all of your current AP. Damage dealt is increased by the number of AP spent, and the attack does not miss, even on a 1. If the opponent Defends in the same round, regardless of result, the damage is instead reflected back at the attacker. 'Defend' A successful defense reduces incoming damage by the roll bonus, and, regardless of success, completely reflects a Plunge Attack. 'Escape' To flee from battle, declare that you are escaping. Your roll bonus is disregarded that round, but opponent receives a free attack on a fleeing combatant. If you survive the damage, the combat has ended. If the combat was against another player, it's recommended you leave the zone before they manage a suckerpunch. Special Actions These actions generally require a related skill or property. Among special attack, there is a heirarchy. A Flourish takes precedent over an Override, an Override over Priority, and Priority over a Flourish. '20-sided Strike' They aren't just for movement; they have battle applications, too! Instead of a normal combat round, you can elect to use one of your 20-sided dice to make an attack. It's rolled alone; the enemy does not retaliate this round. Each point on the roll is equivalent to 5% of the enemy's HP, with a 20 always resulting in a kill. One caveat: you cannot use a 20-sided to open combat. If you do, you must roll the enemy's opening attack seperately. Strategically, using a 20-sided is always beneficial, though lower rolls can feel disappointing and wasteful. Versus Non-Player Fights against NPCs are "autonomous"--that is, the player can easily keep track of and calculate scores for the fight, and are allowed to post at their own pace. When posting an action in combat, roll two 6-sided dice. The first is always your own roll bonus, and works as mentioned above. The second die is always the enemy's action. Every regular encounter has, listed in its own post, a Results Table. The table dictates what action the opponent takes for any given number rolled. The encounter information will also list any resistances or special conditions in complete detail. For example, some monsters use the previous round's roll to determine their action, making them slow and easy to counter. Others might reduce all damage under a certain catagory. Versus Player In PVP, players take turns posting actions. Each round, roll three 6-sided dice. The first is always your own bonus. The second determines the opponent's action, and the third their roll bonus. When initiating a PVP fight, also include a PVP Table. This is a six-item list of actions for each result of a 6-sided die, similar to an NPC combat table. This table determines how you will retaliate against your foe on their turn. You can assign any action that you are able to take on your turn to a number on your table. Just keep in mind that if you fail to meet the requirements for that particular action at the time (such as insufficient AP) the action will fail. The attacker's opening attack only requires one die, instead of three. There is an extra rule that comes into play before the normal flow of combat... 'Suckerpunch' The "Suckerpunch Rule" graciously supplied by mcm states that the attacker's opening attack goes without retaliation unless the defender posts a retaliatory attack--one 6-sided, no table required--within one minute. The defender may simply choose not to retaliate, in which case combat does not start, but the defender still takes damage from the Suckerpunch. It's advised they leave the zone to avoid another. Whether or not they managed a counterattack, the defender begins normal combat by rolling three 6-sided dice as normal, choosing their action and using the attacker's table to determine their action that round. From this point, combat continues normally, players taking turns posting actions, until the opponent has died or fled, or both players yield. 'Table Change' An action unique to PVP. Players can change their roll table on their turn alongside whatever action they choose. They need simply to include the changed table in their post. Players always use their opponent's newest table.